Lucy and Caspian A Collection of Lucian One-Shots
by Tiva-McAbby-Densi-Neric-4ever
Summary: This is just a collection of Lucian one-shots that I've written. Some of them are from Prompts I've found, others are from prompts that have been given to me. The Rating will go no higher than T. Please read, review, and leave me prompts! Thanks! Some could be Canon others are very Alternate Universe.
1. He Likes Her, She Likes Him

Hi everyone! I'm so happy you stopped by to check this story out! This is just going to be a collection of Lucy/Caspian one-shots. All of the one-shots are written by me, but if you have a prompt, please leave a review or PM me and tell me what it is and I will try my best to write it. I don't have too many restrictions, but I'll tell you what they are at the end.

I want to thank eternallystarcrossed2010 for giving me the idea of doing this. He/She has his/her own one-shot collection which you should go read because they're amazing!

At the beginning of every story I will have the prompt, unless it's just a random one-shot I came up with, written here and it will be in the bold italics letters, like this:_** She like him and he likes her. Everyone knows it…except them.**_And if somebody left me the prompt I will say who it's from.

And, depending on the one-shot, I might have a brief description and/or background info here. This one-shot takes place at some point in time after Voyage of the Dawn Treader, but in this story all four Pevensie siblings are in Narnia permanently and Edmund decides to play matchmaker.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Chronicles of Narnia in any way. Nor do I make any money from these one-shots.

* * *

"She likes him and he likes her. _Everyone_ knows… except them." Edmund Pevensie's voice rang through the silent, near empty room, himself being only one of three people in the massive throne room. The other two were his sister, Susan Pevensie, and brother, Peter Pevensie, Queen and High King respectively.

"I don't know, Ed… I think your matchmaker is coming out again, but remember the time you tried to get me together with someone in the Golden Age?" Peter continues to stare out the window.

"Oh come on, Pete. Even Susan admits it, and she and Caspian were involved with each other for a while."

"Peter, you know that Edmund is right; it's nearly impossible to miss the looks they give each other, the way Caspian's voice softens when he's talking to Lucy, and how they are always as close to each other as possible." Susan speaks for the first time since the conversation started.

"I don't care, neither of you are to mention any of this to either one of them." Peter's tone is sharp as he turns to stare at his siblings, and most people wouldn't question it.

"Oh for goodness sake Peter!" But Edmund isn't most people. "When are you going to open your eyes and realize Lucy has grown up? I know she's our little sister, and I know you want to protect her, so do I, But this is Caspian we're talking about, not some random suitor. Look, both the council and the people are going to want something to happen with Lucy soon, she's at that age; I'm surprised they haven't all murdered us already because we aren't married or getting ready for a wedding."

"Peter, you know Edmund's right, Lucy isn't a little girl anymore. And I would much rather her be with Caspian than go out and be with someone we have never met before." Susan adds on.

"I know. I just... when did she grow up?" Peter's voice cracks as he turns his head to look back out the window.

"Peter, the last few years have gone by fast with everything that's been going on; we've all grown up." Susan lays her hand gently on Peter's shoulder.

"I guess you're right; the Calormen invasion took us off guard." As Peter is talking the sound of laughter fills the siblings' ears and they find the source when none other than Lucy and Caspian, who had been practicing sword fighting in the courtyard, walk through the doors.

"Oh my goodness, I cannot stand this anymore. Tonight, you two are going out together and you are going to enjoy it." Edmund's voice is directed at Caspian and Lucy, who are standing just inside the door looking very confused.

"Edmund, we already planned on going out tonight." Lucy's voice rang through the silence. And that's how Peter, Susan, and Edmund found out that Lucy and Caspian weren't as oblivious as they thought.

* * *

A/N: So, what did you think of the first one? Am I off to a good start? Most importantly, did you see any spelling/grammar errors and if so, where? Please let me know if you find mistakes so that I can fix them, thanks!

I'm going to post a couple of one-shots that I've written from prompts I've found around the internet, then I will post the one prompt I've gotten from a reader, and then I will finish posting my prompts while I'm, hopefully, writing one-shots from the prompts that you guys give me!

Prompts can be anything from a simple sentence, song lyrics, quotes from a TV show or movie all the way to you giving me a paragraph outline of what you want to happen.

Now for my criteria; I will not write anything M rated/explicit, I only go up to T. As I said earlier; song lyrics can be a prompt, but I don't do song fics, I only use lyrics/song titles as prompts. And there will be no cussing in this story, so if you send me a prompt with a cuss word, I'm changing it. I can't think of anything more, but if I do I'll let you know.

Until next time,

Rebecca.


	2. The Goodbye

A/N: So you guys are totally going to hate me after this one-shot (at least probably) but my personal opinion is that this is one of my better written stories. The Prompt for it was "**I won't see tomorrow's** **Sunrise.**" (I think! Haha.)

The next one-shot I post will be from a prompt I received from a reader, so look out for that!

Thanks to Kl, Rosa Cotton, LML, KsiezycowyCukier for reviewing last chapter. And thanks to KL, KsiezycowyCukier, LML, and PopRockShawty for giving me prompts, EVERYBODY, please keep the prompts coming!

Disclaimer: I don't own it.

* * *

I won't see tomorrow's sunrise, I can just feel it. I've been sick for quite a while, and I've known that this is what was coming, but that doesn't make the realization any easier. "Caspian…" My voice is dry and hoarse and, for a minute, I'm not sure he heard me. But then he slowly lifts his head from where it's resting in his hands.

"What is it, my love?" He reaches up and grabs my right hand with his left. But I stay silent for another minute, gathering my strength.

"You know I love you, and I know you love me, but-"

"No, Lucy, stop. You need rest, you can tell me in the morning." Caspian knows what is coming too, but he doesn't want to accept it. When the doctor told us that I had been poisoned and there was nothing that she, or any doctor she knew of, could do stop or reverse the affects, Caspian had lost it and went into a depression for days.

"Caspian, I… I'm afraid tomorrow will be too late."

"No, I'll see you in the morning…" He tries to sound sure of himself, but fails miserably. I can see him start to break down again, like he has so many times in the past few months of my declining health; the shaky breaths, the slow tears… it all breaks my heart.

"Just listen." I beg, and he looks at me with rapt attention. "I want you to bring the children in, one at a time, so I can speak to the one last time."

"Ok." He nods his head as his voice breaks. He kisses my hand, stands up, composes himself, and then walks out of the room.

A few minutes later I hear Caspian tell the children to wait for a moment before he pokes his head through the door. "Bring them in oldest to youngest." I request.

"You wanted to see me?" Our oldest, Peter, stepped up to my bed cautiously while Caspian waited in silence by the door.

"Yes. Pull the chair up and sit for a moment." I nod my head slightly in the direction of the chair that Caspian vacated only moments ago.

"Why did you want to see me?" Peter inquires, always asking questions, just like his father, but I think he already knows my departure is coming; he is incredibly intelligent for only being thirteen.

"Oh Peter…" I sigh.

"You're moving on soon, aren't you? That's why you called us all here; to say goodbye." I see about six different emotions flicker over his face in a matter of seconds as I nod my head, the emotions ranging from grief, sadness, pain, depression, and loneliness. But I also see relief, probably because he knows that me moving on means I won't be in pain any more.

"Yes, that is why I wanted to talk to all of you."

"I thought as much."

"Oh Peter… Be good for your father, will you?"

"Yes, mom.

"Good." I smile at him, and he slightly smiles back. "And always remember that I'm so proud of you, so proud. You'll make an excellent king one day." I raise my right hand and gently caress his cheek in my palm. I take a minute to get one last good look at his features; he inherited a decent bit of his namesake's features, but his hair is darker than his uncle's.

"Thank you." I see the tears start to form in his eyes. "I love you mom."

"I love you too."

"I…Is that all?" He asks. I know he wants to stay here with Caspian and me instead of leave, I can see it in his eyes, but at the same time he doesn't want to stay because he couldn't bear to watch me die. And I don't blame him.

"That is all, Peter. Send Edmund in, will you?"

"Yes mom. I love you." I see a single tear slip out of the corner of his eye as he turns towards the door. As he is about to turn the handle Caspian lays his hand on Peter's and stops him. Peter looks at his father with curiosity, and Caspian opens his arms. Peter walks straight to them and they embrace. When they break apart Caspian pats Peter's shoulder and nods to the door.

"…Mom?" Our second oldest, also named after one of my brothers, pokes his head in the door.

"Come here for a minute, Edmund, I want to talk to you." I smile at him as the nine year old makes his way to the chair Peter vacated. While Peter inherited some of his namesake's looks, Edmund inherited none, but he is almost an exact replica of his father.

"Mommy, why do you look so sick?" Edmund's innocent question tears my heart to pieces. How should a mother tell her nine year old that she is about to die? The answer; she shouldn't have to.

"Because mommy is very sick."

"Why don't you sleep? And then you'll feel better, just like I do when I'm sick!" The way this boy handles things still amazes me after nine years. _He_ could be the one dying and still be worrying about other people.

"Edmund… That won't work with mommy; mommy is too sick for that to work." A confused look crosses his face.

"You mean that you won't get better?"

"Yes, Edmund, that's what I mean."

"But when people get too sick… they die…" He starts looking helpless and my heart breaks all over again.

"I know."

"But that means…" He starts to cry.

"Edmund, look at me." He does his best to hold back tears as he looks me square in the eyes. "I know that this is hard, but… Can you try to be strong for mommy?"

"I… I can be strong!"

"I know. I want you to always be strong for mommy."

"O…Ok."

"Good boy. And you'll be very good for father?"

"Very good." He nods his head in affirmation.

"Good. Is there anything else you want to talk about?"

"…No…" He lets some more tears slip.

"Ok. Always remember that I love you, and I'm very proud." I pat the bed beside me and motion for him to sit down on the edge of the bed. He slowly sits down and I wrap my arms around him. He reaches around me and holds on like _his_ life depends on it.

"I love you mommy."

"I know, and I love you too." I pull back from the hug and wipe his tears away. "Will you be a good boy and send your sister in here?"

"Yes." He climbs off the bed and walks slowly to the door. I wait for Caspian to stop him, but he lets him go out. Most likely because Caspian knows time is precious.

A minute later our youngest, Annalisa, named after Caspian's mother, walks in. "Come here, Annalisa." I pat the bed beside me and she climbs right up next to me.

"Are you ok, mommy?" Annalisa looks up at me and I see me own eyes staring right back into mine. While Peter doesn't really look a lot like either of us, and Edmund is a copy of Caspian… Annalisa is a copy of me.

"No, baby, mommy isn't ok. That's why mommy wanted to talk to you." I see something light up in Annalisa's eyes; it's like she understands what's coming. She always did take after Peter in the fact that she learned early, and with two older brothers to help her… well she's probably one of the smartest six year olds you'll ever meet.

"You're going bye-bye forever, aren't you?"

"Yes, baby, I am."

"I'm going to miss you mommy." The innocence in her voice breaks me, and I finally shed tears.

"I know you'll miss me, but I have to go."

"Don't cry mommy, you're not as pretty when you cry." Annalisa reaches up and wipes the tears off my cheek, and I smile.

"Thank you, baby. Can you promise mommy a couple of things?"

"Like what?" I can't help but smirk because I know she got that from her older brothers, especially the way she said it.

"Promise me that you will be good for your father?"

"Why would I be bad?" She genuinely looks confused.

"I don't know, but I want to be sure."

"I'll be good."

"Good." I wrap my arm around her a give her a squeeze. "And, I know you probably won't understand right now, but promise me that you'll never try to be what somebody else wants you to be."

"I do understand mommy! You're making me promise that if Edmund wants me to be a dragon when we play I don't be a dragon unless I want to be!" I smile bigger than I have for a while and hug her again.

"That's exactly what I'm making you promise." I whisper.

"Well…l I promise!"

"Good girl. Always remember that I love you, and I'll always be with you in here." I point to her chest, right over her heart.

"I love you too."

"Do you want to talk about anything else?" I can feel my strength going, but I don't want to push her away, no matter how much I want to talk to Caspian; I left a note for a reason.

"What do I do when I miss you?"

"Have your father show you pictures, he had lots of them made. Let him tell you about our adventures, and your aunt and uncles, and your cousin who was turned into a dragon. Remember all the fun we had. Can you do that?"

"Yes."

"Good."

"That's all, mommy."

"Okay, go on. It's time for you to go to bed."

"Yes mommy. I love you."

"I love you too, always." I kiss her head before she climbs off the bed and runs out.

I glance to where Caspian has remained motionless since he embraced Peter. "Caspian… are you ok?"

"How can I be ok?" His voice cracks.

"Come here, I still want to talk to you." He slowly makes his way to the chair, and sits down again.

"What?" His voice is so raw with emotion that it breaks my heart. I've only heard it this way a few times; once when he said his wedding vows, when Peter was born, when I had a miscarriage, when Edmund was born and almost didn't survive, and when Annalisa was born.

"I know you love me, and I know you will miss me, but please, for our children's sake, be strong. You can make it through this, I know you can. Never forget me, but please move on and find somebody else you love; the children need a mother, Annalisa needs a mother… And you need somebody to love."

"I'll try; I promise I'll try my best."

"Good." I can tell I'm about to slip away. "Caspian… I love you." I put my hand on his cheek and pull him towards me. And through the kiss I try to give him all the strength I've ever had.

"I love you too." Caspian's voice breaks again, but it hardly registers as my vision is going in and out and my hearing goes. And then everything is black.

* * *

A/N: You hate me don't you? Yeah, I figured you did. But honestly, let me know what you think or if you noticed any grammar/spelling mistakes. Every review means so much to me, and I honestly really do love hearing the opinions you guys have, 99 percent of the time the bring a smile to my face.

Please keep the prompts coming in guys! A couple of them have proved to be challenging, but that was most of the reason I decided to do this; to challenge myself and write things I wouldn't normally write, so please keep them coming!

I can't wait to post my first one-shot written from a prompt from a reader!

Until then,

Rebecca!


	3. Blind Date

How are all my awesome readers?! I hope you're doing amazing! If you can't tell I'm totally awesome right now, I had an amazing weekend, and today is going to be awesome too!

So I want to thank PopRockShawty for pointing out that I haven't been telling you whose POV the story is in, I honestly meant to list that, but kinda forgot, haha. So Thanks!

Thanks to CrystalVixen93, KsiezyCowyCukier, LML, and Kl for reviewing last chapter. And Also special thanks to LML for this awesome AU prompt!

**Prompt: Lucy and Caspian meet on a blind date. For LML. **Lucy's P.O.V. Set modern day.

* * *

I still cannot believe Edmund got me to agree to this; I'm about to go on a blind date with a guy him and Peter know. According to Edmund, he's _'my type'_ I didn't even know I had a type.

I look at myself in the mirror before decided that my outfit is on the nice side of casual, which is what Edmund told me to dress for. I'm wearing my favorite pair of jeans, a pair of sandals with very small heels, a bright red tank top with a cropped short sleeve cardigan over it, and I've pinned my hair back with a few bobby pins.

I'm supposed to meet this guy in about twenty-five minutes so I figure I should get going since I'm just walking to the Café we're meeting at. After grabbing my purse I step into the nice May air, take a deep breath, and prepare myself for the awkward situations that are sure to come tonight.

I feel awkward when I arrive at the café because I don't even know what the guy looks like. Edmund told me he would 'take care of it', but who knows what that means when it comes to Edmund. I'm searching the crowd to see if I spot Edmund or any of his friends I know. "Lucy Pevensie?" Somebody right behind calls my name.

"Yes?" I spin around and have to look up to meet the mystery man's chocolate brown eye.

"My goodness, Edmund described you with alarming accuracy."

"Um…"

"I'm sorry, I'm Caspian. Edmund told me to meet you here tonight…" He trails off awkwardly, and I notice his slight Spanish accent.

"Yes, well… um, you already know I'm Lucy. It seems that Edmund decided to not tell me _anything _about you."

"Edmund's mind works in mysterious ways, but I don't have to tell you that since he's your brother. Um, do you want to get a table and get something to eat? I don't know about you, but I'm starving." As Caspian is talking I take a moment to really get a good look at him. He's about six inches taller than me, has dark hair that falls to his shoulders but looks well taken care of, has a little scruff over his face, has chocolate brown eyes, and is definitely in shape.

"I would love food; I missed lunch today." I chuckle as Caspian sticks his arm out for me to take.

* * *

"Caspian, please, let me pay for my own meal." We somehow managed to actually keep conversation going throughout the meal and there weren't too many awkward moments, but they were definitely still there.

"Please, allow me to pay. I feel bad Edmund told you nothing about me meanwhile I knew exactly what you looked like."

"If you're sure?" I can tell that Caspian is the sort that doesn't give up easily and, honestly, I can't argue with his warm, chocolate eyes.

"I'm sure, it's not like I'm buying you a house." He smirks at me as he hands the money to the waitress. "Where's your car parked? I'll walk you."

"Oh it's at my apartment, I walked here."

"Then allow me to walk you home, unless you have other business to attend to?"

"I don't, but you don't have to walk with me; you already paid for my meal. And it's only a few blocks this way." I point in the direction of my apartment.

"Well I just happen to be going that way anyway, so it looks like I'm walking with you."

"Ok, why not."

"As long as it's ok with you?"

"Of course! I'll admit that tonight wasn't as bad as I thought it was going to be; I figured there would be a lot more awkward silences."

"I'll admit that you're a lot more charming than Edmund said you were, and you're prettier, too." I know for certain I'm blushing after his last sentence. "You're blushing, I'm sorry, that was probably a little bit... weird."

"Here's my apartment building. And don't worry about it; I blush when Edmund talks about the crush I had when I was four, it's not your fault I blush at the slightest thing. Thank you though."

"You're welcome." Caspian pulls out a slip of paper from his pocket. "Here's my number, call me sometime, we should get together again soon." He smiles his first genuine, full on smile for the night and I'm pretty sure I almost melt right then and there.

"We should go out again soon." I agree. "It was nice to meet you, Caspian."

"It was nice meeting you, Lucy."

* * *

A/N: How'd you like it? Was it good? And most importantly did you notice any mistakes that I can fix?

This was easy to write, but hard at the same time, but I really enjoyed doing it, and I'm loving the prompts you guys are giving me, so please keep them coming! My plan for this story over the next two weeks is writing a decent bit because I want to try to post one more chapter this week and hopefully two next week because I'll be going away from my computer entirely for summer camp in a couple weeks so I won't have time to write, or really even think about writing.

For now I plan to post the next chapter from a prompt of my own, and the chapter after that a prompt from a reader, and just keep alternating until I've run out of my own prompts.

Can't wait to hear from you about this chapter, and until next time,

Rebecca!


	4. You Love Him?

A/N: Hey everyone! Told you I'd post another chapter this week! So I have a couple of things to say before getting on with this one-shot. First and most important right now: I just got a new laptop less than 12 hours ago so I'm still figuring it out, so if you see any grammar/spelling mistakes or if the chapter is hard to read due to formatting please let me know so I can play around and try to figure this thing out, thanks! Second: I realized after I posted last chapter that I wasn't clear on how long I would be gone for camp. You don't have to worry that much; I'm only going to be gone for a week, so you won't have to wait too long.

Thanks to Kl and LML for the reviews last chapter. Also to LML: I love the prompts you gave me; I'm having so much fun writing the one about their parents!

_**PROMPT: "You love him, don't you?"- Han Solo, Star Wars episode 6, Return of the Jedi. **_

Disclaimer; I don't own it, and Lucy's p.o.v.

* * *

"Lucy." I jump as my brother's voice reaches my ears; I wasn't aware anybody but the few night crew people were awake. You see, we're on the Dawn Treader, have been for quite a while, and I can feel our journey is coming closer to the end. I know we still have a fight left, but it's getting close. Or maybe not, I'm not really sure anymore. "Sorry I startled you."

"It's not a problem, Edmund. What are you doing up?" I turn and smile at my brother as he moves forward to stand beside me.

"Better question is; what are you doing up?" His left eyebrow shoots up in question.

"I asked you first." I point out; my right eyebrow shoots up in challenge.

"You want to know the truth?"

"No, I want you to lie to my face." I reply, sarcasm dripping off every word. "Yes, I want the truth!"

"I was worried about you." Now it's my turn to give him the questioning look. "I haven't been sleeping very well tonight, and I heard you walk past, and I knew that you were the only one who slept passed our sleeping quarters. I got awake and came out here to find you."

"Edmund, that was over fifteen-minutes ago."

"What? You know how long it takes me to get awake, find clothes, and other assorted things.

"Edmund, it's the middle of the night. What could you possibly have to do that would take that long?"

"Well, I had to get Caspian off my tail; he was worried, but I told him I could handle it."

"Did you not want him out here?" I ask, even though I wish our conversation wasn't on him; he's the reason I'm not sleeping tonight. I want to know why Edmund doesn't want him up here.

"You're my little sister; I want to be the one to help you." I can't help but smile; most people get the sarcastic, more emotionless side of Edmund and they don't realize that he's actually very emotionally driven, and very caring. "You never answered me; why are you up?"

"I was having trouble sleeping too."

"Are you missing home?"

"No more than I was at Aunt Alberta and Uncle Harold's house, maybe even less; Narnia has always been home." I let my gaze rest on the moonlight reflecting on the water again.

"You've always had a connection with Narnia. Why are you having trouble sleeping?" I was afraid this would come up.

"Thanking." Well I didn't lie… I was thinking about something… okay, more accurately; somebody.

"About what?" He seems like he knows the answer, but wants it confirmed. I figure I should just go on and tell him; I'm a terrible liar, and he's going to find out anyway.

"…Caspian…" I'm afraid of what Edmund's reaction will be, but he's surprisingly calm.

"You love him, don't you?" I turn my head back to him; has it been that obvious.

"I think so, yes."

"I've seen it in your eyes."

"For how long?" I realized I loved Caspian about three weeks ago.

"Since almost the beginning of our time on the Dawn Treader."

"What?"

"It's been pretty obvious, Lucy, you can tell by the look in your eyes. You have the same look in your eyes that Peter had with Anna before we went back the first time. You might want to tell him; he looks at you the same way, and anytime you walk off, he gets this look in his eyes like all he wants is you next to him again."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I hate telling that to you because you're my little sister and I want to protect you, but I also want you to be happy."

"At least you know you like this guy." I joke as I hug Edmund.

"I used to, not sure if I do now…" Edmund growls in my ear. "If he hurts you…"

"You'll be the first to know."

"Good, now you need sleep; get to bed."

"Yes mother." I smirk as I walk off and hear him mumble to himself 'did she just…'

The next day Caspian and I revealed our love to each other. Before we knew Edmund, Eustace, and I were going to be leaving so soon Caspian and I had a small wedding ceremony on the Dawn Treader, Drinian being the one to marry us. There were many tears when it was revealed we had to leave, but I was allowed to come back two months later when I found out I was pregnant.

* * *

A/N: So how was it? Could you actually read it? I hope you liked it!

Another thing; If you haven't noticed by now, I love writing in Lucy's p.o.v. so if, for any prompts, you want a specific person to 'hold the camera', or a specific P..O.V. you want it in, just say it.

That's all for now; really long mission, really sacked.


	5. If She Stayed

A/N: Hey all! Wasn't sure if I was going to get this posted, but here it is! This one seems a little weird to me, but I like at the same time... if that makes any sense? Haha. So normally I thank everybody that reviewed the previous chapter, but I really have to get to bed so I'll do the one for chapter 4 and this chapter when I get back and post again!

**At the end of VODT, Edmund and Eustace return to England while Lucy stays in Narnia because of her love for it. On the voyage home, Lucy and Caspian begin to fall for each other (they were only close friends before.) For LML. **In Lucy's P.O.V.

* * *

We're on our way back to mainland Narnia, and by 'we' I mean Caspian, Drinian, the rest of the crew, and myself are on our way back to the mainland. Edmund and Eustace went back to England, but I stayed here in Narnia. I couldn't leave it; I love it here too much.

We're about a day's journey away from Aslan's table and I'm standing by the railing on the port side of the _Dawn Treader_ watching it glide over the water. "What are you thinking about?" Caspian's voice startles me. "I'm sorry; I thought you heard me approaching." He smiles in apology.

"It's fine, Caspian. Just thinking about my family."

"Do you regret staying here?" I figured that question would come sometime, but not this fast.

"No, I've always felt… more at home here. Yes, I'll miss my family, but I'll find friends, and I will be happy. Well, I'm already happy… just in a sad way, if that makes any sense?" I chuckle.

"I understand." He chuckles as we both turn our bodies to lean against the railing and watch the ship glide over the ocean.

"King Caspian?" Drinian calls over about five minutes later.

"Looks like I am needed. If you ever need or want somebody to talk to, please don't forget that I'm right here, Lucy."

"I won't, Caspian." I give him a quick hug before he goes to see what Drinian wanted.

We have just landed at the Lone Islands and have decided that we are going to stay for a few days just to be sure things are in working order before making our way towards mainland again, which is about a twenty-five day journey since we are passing by Terebinthia and just going straight to the Seven Isles. On the journey here I've been getting weird feelings about Caspian, but I couldn't explain them to you; I've never felt them before.

Right now we are walking through Narrowhaven, we being Caspian, Drinian, a few other men, and I, when suddenly two boys, who look to be about the ages of five and seven, run out to Caspian. "King Caspian, King Caspian!" They run up and start pulling on Caspian's shirt.

"I'm so sorry Your Majesty, please forgive me." A woman, who looks to be no older than thirty approaches and bows to Caspian. "Boys, back to the house, we should not be bothering the King." She turns to Caspian once more. "Please excuse my boys." The woman looks well fed, but not as well as her boys, and her and her boys' clothes are old, dingy, and torn in multiple places along with their skin being covered in dust. And in her eyes I can see terror, as though she or her boys will be severely punished for interrupting the king.

"You're not bothering me." Caspian squats down so that he is eye level with the two boys "Did you want to ask me something?"

"We wanted to say thank you." They both speak at the same time.

"Why are you thanking me?"

"You saved us." The older one speaks by himself this time.

"From who?" I watch both the woman and Caspian interacting with the boys at the same time. The look of terror in her eyes has gone down some, but it's still there, as if she thinks Caspian will lash out any second.

"The mean man." The youngest speaks up. I see a confused look pass over Caspian's face and he glances at their mother quickly.

"Boys, please go home and finish your chores, and then you can play, I will be home in a minute." The woman's tone is firm and leaves no room for the boys to argue. Once the boys have gone back into the small house from which they came the woman speaks again. "I am very sorry that my boys interrupted you, King Caspian." She bows again. "The mean man that my youngest was speaking about was Pug, the slave trader. He kidnapped my boys when they were playing out front and was going to sell them, but because you came they were freed; I am forever I your debt. Please, is there anything I can help replenish on your ship? I don't have much, but I can spare a little."

"You have nothing to be sorry for, kind lady; your boys did not bother me at all. You have no debt to repay; I only did what any good, kind, and noble man and King should do. We do not need anything; we have more than enough to spare, is there anything you need?"

"No, King Caspian. You have helped me by freeing my sons. Please, I must go finish my work. I thank you again."

"Go do whatever you need to, and thank you for your offer." As the lady, whose name we never found out, walks back into her house the answer hits me like a stone wall; the feelings I've been experiencing… I'm falling in love with Caspian. All it took was seeing him interact with two children and offer to help someone.

By the time we are about to leave the Lone Islands my feelings are confusing as ever; we've had more experiences like the one with the woman and her boys, and every time I see Caspian interacting with the children it makes my stomach flip. It's the night before we leave and I've just looked out my window and happened to spot Caspian lying on the ground. I quietly walk down the stairs and out the front door, being sure I close the door loud enough that Caspian knows somebody is outside, otherwise he might accidentally pull his sword on me.

I approach him slowly and when I'm about ten feet from him he turns his head and smiles at me. "What are you doing out this late?" I inquire as I sit down next to him.

"I couldn't sleep, so I came out here to look at the stars." We keep eye contact the whole time he is speaking, but then he breaks it when he looks back to the sky. "Would you like to join me?"

"I love looking at the stars, and I would love to join you." I lie down beside him and gaze up at the stars.

We spend the next fifteen minutes in total silence before I finally decide to tell him what I've been wanting to. "Caspian?"

"Yes Lucy?"

"You've been really good with the children that have come up to you this week."

"Really?" His voice is full of disbelief.

"Yes, have you had experience with kids before?"

"No, my aunt left three years ago so I've never known my nephew, and the few children that do live in the castle are either busy with studies or chores or I'm busy. But I watch people who interact with children so I probably picked up a little bit from doing that." As Caspian is talking I imagine how he will be with his own kids. I know he will be an excellent father, just because he doesn't want his kids growing up like he did; feeling alone.

"Well you're good with them." As I'm speaking I shiver slightly; it's gotten colder since I came out.

"Are you cold?"

"Slightly."

"Here, let me see if I can help." And before I know what is happening Caspian is doing the unexpected; he has put his right arm around me and pulled me closer to him so that our sides are touching, and I can't help but smile as I feel his rough fingertips run over my bare arm.

I'm pretty sure I fall asleep like that since I wake up the next morning in my bedroom with no memory of how I got there.

There's a night, about halfway on our journey to the Seven Isles, that I can't sleep, so I decide to go on deck. It's calming because you can hear the _Dawn Treader_ gliding over the water, but it's also entertaining to hear what the sparse night crew is talking about, so it's never boring.

When I get there I discover the familiar frame of Caspian already leaning against the railing. "Caspian, what are you doing up?"

"I could ask you the same question." He smirks at me as I come to stand right beside him. "I've found that I don't sleep very consistently on ships. Or at least not yet, it may be because this is my first voyage. Why are you up?"

"Just couldn't sleep." I shrug as I shiver; I have to start remembering how cold the Narnian nights can get.

"You seem to keep forgetting how cold it is at night, especially on the sea." Caspian whispers in my ear as he moves behind me and wraps his arms around me in an attempt to keep me warm. I don't know if this is a simple, brotherly gesture or if this is something more, but I do know that my stomach is flipping all over the place, and I'm using all my willpower to keep my legs from giving out on me.

We stand like this for a good ten minutes before I speak again. "Caspian, do you ever think about the future?" I'm not sure why my brain decided now was a good time to ask him, but there's no taking it back now.

"A… A little, why?" He hesitates before answering, like he's trying to be careful of what he says.

"Just curious; I know you've been busy restoring peace the past three years, so I was curious if you had thought about it any."

"I see, makes sense for you to be curious. What about you? Have you thought about your future now that you're here to stay?"

"Well it's pretty obvious; in the very near future after we get back to Cair, There will be a party celebrating the fact that I'm here to stay, then I will get settled in and start my royal duties alongside you. And long term? Well that's pretty obvious too; within a year I'll be an adult, as long as the legal adult age is still seventeen?" I question.

"Yes, it is still seventeen." He answers.

"Well then, within a year I will be a legal adult and that means more and more suitors asking for my hand in marriage, but since most of them will either be of noble or very wealthy families I probably won't like them as they are stuck up, rude, and impolite. And also, I marry for love, not because someone is rich or that we need an heir."

"It sounds like you've thought of this?" Caspian chuckles and the deep rumbling sound makes my knees go weak all over again.

"Well that's pretty much what happened during the Golden Age, so I figure it'll happen again." I yawn as I speak.

"You're tired and so am I. Come on; I'll walk you to your cabin." He unwraps his arms from around me and I instantly frown slightly, but smile again when he offers his hand to me. I tell myself that this can't be something he would do in a brotherly way, but then remind myself not to get my hopes up because I doubt he would ever love me in a romantic way.

We made port on Breen, one of the Seven Isles, and replenished our supplies enough to last us until we got to Galma, and moved on without any problems. Now we are about to make port on Galma, our last stop before heading back to Cair Paravel. When we arrive the Duke greets Caspian, Caspian introduces me, and then the Duke gets straight to business with Caspian. "King Caspian, have you thought on my offer anymore? It is still open; my daughter would adore being Narnia's newest Queen."

"No thank you, Duke Gamile, but I think I've already found the woman I wish to marry." And in that one sentence my stomach drops. Even though I knew the chances were so slim of him ever returning my feelings that I now know are love, it still doesn't make it any easier. I swallow hard and keep the tears back, but just barely. And that night when I get to my room, I cry harder than I have for a while.

The day after we leave Galma we arrive at Cair and are welcomed home wonderfully, and by the time we are finally 'alone', away from all the people wishing us warm welcomes, we are all exhausted. Caspian offers to show me to the room I'll be staying in until my permanent room is ready. "Lucy, I wanted to talk to you. You've seemed upset the past couple of days, is everything alright? None of the other sailors did anything did they?"

"No, of course not, Caspian, I would've told you if they did."

"Then what's bothering you? I know you enough to know something is bothering you." His voice is soft and caring as he gently puts a hand on my shoulder. I can tell he knows something is up so I decide to just tell him.

"Caspian, please don't let this affect our friendship, but I have feelings for you, and when you said that you found the girl you want to marry it really got me. I mean, I knew the chances of you ever returning my feelings were really small, but it still hurt. That's all, and please don't treat me any different; I'll be fine." I start to turn around to head into my room.

"Lucy, wait." I hear something –disbelief maybe- in his tone. "Lucy, you're the one I was talking about; I love you." And in that one sentence my life changed.

* * *

A/N: So how did you like it?! Please drop me some reviews, AND MORE PROMPTS, while I'm gone! I should get just enough reception at camp to check my email on my phone every night before bed, so keep reviews and prompts coming because I might get just enough free time to do a paragraph or two a night. Plus your reviews will probably make me smile and so that's just another awesome plus! Haha, thanks! And, as always, If you noticed any flaws, let me know, thanks!

Thank you guys for waiting while I'm at camp!

Love always,

Rebecca!


	6. Matchmaking Mothers

A/N: Hi guys! So sorry for the long wait, I meant to post this three days ago, but then cleaning happened, and my grandparents were visiting since then so I wasn't really thinking about posting too much, but thanks for being patient!

So it turns out I didn't have enough reception at camp to check my email every night, and I just wanted to say thank you for all the amazing reviews and prompts you guys left while I was gone! It was amazing reading them all when I got reception again!

I'm going to try to update every week (haven't figured out which day but that's my plan, but I'm starting school again in a couple days to start catching up where I lagged behind some this past year, so I don't know how fast I'll be able to write. If I have to change my schedule to every 10 days or every 2 weeks or something I'll try to let you guys know!

**Lucy's parents and Caspian's parents are best friends, and therefore always push them together hoping that the families might be united. For LML. Multiple P.O.V.**

* * *

**General P.O.V.**

"Don't take this the wrong way Caspian, but I'm really tired of your parents being here." A chuckle escapes Lucy's mouth as she turns her gaze from the sky to the man lying next to her.

"Don't worry; I feel the same way about your parents being at my house, Lucy." Caspian chuckles back as he makes eye contact with the girl on his right. "I wonder what embarrassing stories they are telling this time." He sighs as they hear more laughter floating through the open window.

"Where have Lucy and Caspian wondered off to?" Susan, Lucy's older and only sister, asks from the living room where everybody else is.

"Oh I'm sure they're fine, honey. Maybe they're finally arranging a time to go out like we've been waiting on." Caspian's mom answers and it, once again, surprises me how loud everyone in there can be.

"Don't take this the wrong way either, Caspian, but I really wish our mothers would stop playing matchmaker so much. It must be because she's done this three times already with my siblings but I swear; if Peter had tried going out on a date at age fourteen like my mother is waiting for me to, she probably would've strangled him."

"It's actually probably the fact that I'm the only guy she would let you go out with, and considering she is practically a second mom to me, she trusts me… at least I think she does since she's trying to get her fourteen year old daughter to go out with a guy that is two weeks shy of eighteen."

"Moms can be so confusing." Lucy huffs as she looks back to the stars.

"Agreed." Caspian states, but nobody is there to witness his gaze, which stays on Lucy for a few moments before he turns back to the stars too.

* * *

**LUCY'S P.O.V.**

"Lucy, your brothers and sister all have someone special they're bringing to the family Christmas party… is there anyone you want to have over?" My mom asks, obviously suggesting I invite Caspian over. It's been two years since Caspian and I had the conversation while lying in the garden looking at the stars and the matchmaking has only gotten worse since I'm now sixteen and Caspian is twenty.

"Hmmmm…." I pretend to think about it for a minute and then continue. "Nope, nobody that I can think of." I hop off the stool I was sitting on so I can help mom chop the vegetables for the stew we are having tonight.

"Lucy, why not invite Caspian over? We invited his parents, that way the can all come!"

"Because then everybody would think him and I are together."

"And that would be a bad thing? It might give the two of you a shove in the right direction." I have to hold back a sigh that would surly get mom mad at me.

"I never said it would be bad, but it would be a lie; we aren't together." I'm glad my back is to my mother because I know she wouldn't like the eye roll I just gave her either. I try to be patient with my mother, I really do, but she can get on my nerves so much.

"Oh fine, if you're sure."

"I'm sure, mother."

* * *

**GENERAL P.O.V.**

Lucy, I have a question for you." Caspian approaches her and sits down on the bench in the park that she is sitting on. She nods her head as a sign for him to ask. "Would you like to come to the Christmas get together my parents are hosting? My mom is about to lose her sanity because 'I'm old enough to invite my own guest' and has been pestering me about inviting you for literally three months. I told her I would ask you, but that you could still say no."

"Are you asking because you want me there or just to get your mom to stop nagging?"

"A little of both, honestly; it gets her off my back, but if you come I know I have at least one person I enjoy talking to. Most of the time I stand in the corner, drink eggnog, and pretend I'm having fun."

"Sure, I'll come; the only other thing I would be doing is sitting at home drinking coco and reading, but I'll save you from a night of misery."

"Thank you, Lucy! I cannot stand most of the people my parents invite."

"Will there be Mistletoe?"

"My parents always have some around the house somewhere."

"Well then be careful, they might try shoving us under it." Lucy advises.

"I doubt they'd do that, Lucy, they aren't that despicable."

"Oh, I bet they would."

"I doubt thing will do that. I'm sure they will pick on us, but I doubt they would go that far."

* * *

**LUCY'S P.O.V.**

"I was wrong about my parents." The words are barely a whisper as they leave Caspian's mouth. It's the night of the Christmas party and we've just been caught under the mistletoe and, honestly, that kiss was the most amazing thing I've ever had happen.

"I need some air." I say loudly enough so that everybody watching could hear and I'm surprised that my voice is as steady as it is. I rush to the coat rack and grab my coat, thankful that I was one of the last ones there so it's easy to get, and rush out the front door into the cold and snow. I rush over to the tree that Caspian and I sit under most of the year and lean against it, hoping nobody can see where I am.

"Lucy...? Where are you?" Caspian's soft voice float from the front of the house where I just heard the door close. He must have caught a glimpse of my emerald green dress blowing in the wind because I hear him approaching. "Lucy, you're shaking, are you okay? Did I do something wrong or hurt you? Because I never meant to."

"I know, Caspian, but no; you didn't do anything wrong or hurt me."

"Then why are you shaking?" Caspian's voice is so soft and caring that I have to tell him the truth, not that I ever really planned to, or could get away with, lying to him; he knows me too well.

"Caspian... I don't know what you felt during that kiss, but... I've never felt like that before. It was the best thing I've ever felt, and I keep replaying it in my head and I'm sure I'll never feel like that again because I'm sure you didn't think of it as anything more than just a mistletoe kiss."

"Lucy, that's where you're wrong; all of what you just said? That's what I've been thinking. Honestly, I've been wanting to do that for a long time, but never felt like it was right." He moves his hands to my cheeks and they feel so warm against the cold wind that I lean into them a bit. He brushes a flake of snow off my face, under my right eye, with his thumb. "May I kiss you again?" His question takes me by surprise, but I nod my head up and down slightly before his lips meet mine again.

The kiss goes until we have no choice but to break for air. It was soft and gentle, never rough, but I could still fell something, passion maybe, flowing through. "Maybe our parents were right about us after all, Caspian." My voice is low, but I know he heard since the smile on his face grew bigger, if possible.

"It's cold, we should go back in." Caspian offers his hand to me and I slowly, almost shyly, take it. "Lucy, don't be shy about this." He holds up our interwoven fingers. "This doesn't change anything; we're still best friends, okay?"

"Okay, Caspian."

* * *

A/N: Just a little sweet partially Christmas fic. Please let me know what you thought and if you noticed any Grammar/spelling errors that I should know about, thanks! And please continue leaving prompts! I promise I will try my best to write _**every**_** _single _**prompt given to me and, even if I think it's terrible, I will post whatever I come up with so you can see it.

I might get some alone writing time tomorrow afternoon so I might post sooner than 7 days depending on how much I get done because I've sort of been hitting a lot of writer's block when it comes to Lucian recently. But leave some new prompts that might cure that!

Love you guys always,

Rebecca!


	7. The Truth?

A/N: Happy Independence Day for any of my readers that may celebrate it! If you don't celebrate it; well then, happy 185th day of the year! (At least that what day number it should be according to what I've found, haha.) Either way I hope your day is amazing!

So I want to reply to my guest reviewer LML real quick: Don't worry; I'm not going to write any slash. Those actions are against my religious and personal beliefs, so I feel as if I shouldn't write them. If someone doesn't want to read my stories because of, as I've heard it recently, 'lack of representation' then so be it, I don't mind losing readers over that. I know where you are coming from; I was barely able to finish Eternallystarcrossed's last chapter. So, no worries since I won't be writing any! :)

**This is just sort of an AU that takes place sometime after Voyage of the Dawn Treader. All 4 Pevensie's (although Susan is never mentioned she is there) are in Narnia permanently and everyone is of age. Lucy's p.o.v.**

Disclaimer: I don't own it.

* * *

I've decided; today is the day I ask him, and I'm not turning back now. Today is the day I am blunt and just ask him to tell me why he's been acting weird. I haven't gotten a straight answer from Caspian in three weeks, and it's getting on my nerves.

It's currently just after dawn and I'm walking through the garden, like I do almost every morning. I come to the fountain that's in the middle of the garden and sit on the edge. A few minutes later I hear soft footfalls behind me, and turn to see Caspian approaching me. I smile and greet him. "Good morning, Caspian."

"What are you doing out here so early?" He sits next to me, smiles, and seems genuinely concerned as to why I'm up at such an early time.

"Couldn't sleep, so I got dressed and came out for a walk. And yourself?"

"I've always been an early riser. Normally I sit in my room and read, but it looked so nice out here."

"Well it is a nice day for a walk. Caspian, I want to talk to you." I can sense him tense up next to me, but why? I hope to have that question answered in a few minutes.

"What do you want to talk about?"

"You; you've been acting weird lately. And you haven't been giving me straight answers for anything except work stuff. What's going on?"

"The truth?" He sighs.

"Please, that's all I want."

"The truth? I like you, Lucy, a lot. You make me happy. You make me laugh, you're smart, and you're different. You're awkward, and a little crazy… your smile alone can make my day." He doesn't look at me while he's speaking, but when he finishes he looks me in the eye, and I see a want –desire even- that I've somehow missed the past three weeks since I noticed him acting different.

I'm trying to find a response, but before my brain can process everything I feel his lips on mine. It's a pleasant –more than pleasant actually- sensation. He pulls away before I can kiss him, something I've wanted to do for quite some time. "Caspian…" Is all I can get out.

"Lucy, I… I had to know what it felt like. Please, don't let this affect our friendship." He stands up and starts to move forward, but I catch his wrist in my fingers before he can take a full step, and stand up myself.

"Caspian… You don't know how long I've waited for that."

"What?" His voice is a shocked whisper. "Did you just say…"

"Yes, I did. I feel the same way about you." To prove my point I step close to Caspian, place my hands on his cheeks, and pull him into a gentle kiss. "I've wanted to do that for so long." I whisper against his lips after I pull back.

"So this won't ruin our friendship?" He smiles hopefully.

"No, hopefully it will make it better." I smile back at him.

"Good, because I've been wanting to do that for months."

"I only see one problem with this." I hate to bring this up, but it had to be said eventually.

"What?" I see fear flash through his eyes and realize I could have worded it differently.

"Pete and Ed." I can't help but smirk as I see another flash of fear go through his eyes. "But I don't care." I reach up and run my fingertips over his slight beard before we simultaneously close the gap between our lips once again.

"I was beginning to think that this would never happen. The two of you might want to run before you get murdered." We hear Edmund's voice and break the connection of our lips faster than I thought possible. We look up and see Peter and Edmund standing a few yards away. Edmund is smirking and Peter looks like he's about to lose it.

"What is going on here?" Peter asks through gritted teeth.

"Peter, everything is okay." We sit down at the fountain and calmly explain everything to him, and by the end of the day he has accepted the fact that Caspian and I are now courting, even if he isn't very fond of it.

* * *

A/N: Not very long, and definitely not my favorite, but I like it. What do you guys think? I'd love to hear your opinions! And, as always, I always welcome new prompts from anybody and everybody! And of course; if you notice any errors let me know, thanks!

Hopefully I'll have the next chapter posted in about a week or week and a half, but I'm not sure because I'm having to try and catch up on math and gotta get my clarinet out and practice for tryouts soon. :( Haha, well you guys probably don't care about that anyway.

Until next time, I love you all,

Becca!


End file.
